harry en éxtasis mejorado
by lya sanaoff
Summary: harry ya experimenta nuevas sensaciones, de por medio está el éxtasis... ESTÁ MUY BUENOOOOOOOOOO manden r/v!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


Harry desperto esa manana con mucho sueno pensando en todos los horarios que tenia esa manana, miro a sus alrededores y ya estaban todas las camas vacias, seguramente Ron estaria con Hermione en el gran comedor, miro su reloj de piel de dragon, que le habia regalado Charles de Egipto, ya eran las ¡9:00! ya habia pasado su clase de pocion hace media hora y su clase de vuelo estaba por terminar! se levanto, se vistio sin siquiera ducharse y corrio a su primera clase en todo el ano!!! La profesora Hoch estaba detras de Neville tratando de atraparlo, porque su escoba estaba fuera de control, toda la clase estaba mirando como Neville trataba de no mirar hacia abajo para no vomitar, Ron y Hermione estaban cerca de Parvatil, Harry se acerco a Ron y Hermione con pasos arrastrados por el cesped verde, estaba con tanto sueno que no podia mirar bien por donde caminaba que choco con Malfoy  
  
-Que te pasa Potter?-dijo Draco con Goyle a su lado izquierdo y Crabe al lado derecho  
  
-Nada que a ti te incumba Malfoy –Harry con quien menos queria encontrarse ese dia era Draco, paso por el lado de Malfoy y Crabe lo sujeto dispuesto a pegarle y...  
  
-Que pasa ahi? – la profesora Hoch habia alcanzado a Neville y este vomitaba a unos 6 metros del grupo  
  
-Nada profesora – Malfoy dio una mirada a Goyle y a Crabe y se retiraron unos 2 metros de Harry , Ron y Hermione de aproximaron a Harry y estuvieron son el toda la clase de vuelo hasta que por fin termino. Harry, Ron y Hermione fueron al patio central del colegio y se sentaron en un banco.  
  
-Practiquemos el encantamiento numero 3 del libro 4 de "Encantamientos para todo tipo de criaturas magicas"-dijo Ron tratando de concentrarse en su libro, Draco tambien estaba en una banquilla en el patio central sentado al lado de Cho- Chang, Malfoy le regalo una flor blanca y a los 5 minutos despues le dio un beso, mirando a Harry, sacandole celos Harry se levanto en blanco a Malfoy, pero Ron lo detuvo. Hermione salio corriendo al igual que Gynni, Malfoy sabia perfectamente que Gynni y Hermione estaban enamoradas de Malfoy, Pansi Parkinson se paro de su banquilla y los separo, cuando Malfoy ya no tocaba los labios de Cho-Chang Pansi le dio una bofetada a esta y de sobo la mejilla, de inmediato llego McGonagal y Snape -Que es lo que está pasando aqui?- dijo McGonagal  
  
-Yo se lo puedo explicar- Harry se habia levantado de su asiento , Malfoy lo miraba desafiante -Lo que pasa es que Malfoy se esta tratando de hacer el gracioso - Harry cuando termino de hablar los ojos negros de Snape se dieron vuelta hacia el lugar donde estaba Malfoy y este lo miro con recelo - Eso es mentira – Pansi habia mentido para salvar a Malfoy de un castigo que de seguro no seria liviano, todos sabian que McGonagall cuando hacia un castigo era severo. -Como? Dice que Potter miente? – McGonagall la miraba -Draco solo estaba sentado al lado de Cho-Chang pidiendole ayuda para el trabajo de investigacion sobre "La transformación de humano a dragon" , se acuerda profesora que usted misma nos dijo que teniamos que pedirle informacion a un alumno que estuviera en un mayor grado? – Pansi habia dicho una gran mentira, cuando termino de decir su version Draco la miraba de pies a cabeza mojandose los labios, al notar esto Pansi se puso colorada y bajo la mirada -Señorita Parkinson usted puede tener la razon pero no le veo al señor Malfoy ninguna pluma y ningun pergamino en donde anote sus informaciones, que me dice respecto a eso?- Pansi se puso colorada de nuevo miraba a Draco para que le ayudara pero este estaba sumido en el cuerpo de Pansi -Señorita si me permite decirle creo que su version es incorrecta, es decir, usted esta mintiendo , a demas... – miró a Cho-Chang, que tenia la mejilla un tono morado - PERO QUE LE PASO? -Eh.. me pegue en la puerta del aula del profesor Flitwich – Harry no lo podia creer, Cho estaba mintiendo para defender a Pansi, claro que si decia la verdad le preguntaria a Pansi por que le habia pegado - Y por que no fue a la enfermeria de inmediato? - Porque crei que se mejoraria en unas horas – Cho estaba sorprendida de si misma habia inventado toda esa historia, la profesora McGonagall saco su varita que estaba demasiado gastada y dijo: "Mejore!" al instante el color morado desaparecio del rostro de Cho y quedo en su tono original - Espero que para otra oportunidad se fije por donde camine, en cuanto usted- miro a Pansi- tendra un castigo junto al señor Malfoy, los quiero a los dos en mi oficina a las 4 de la tarde, que clase les toca a esa hora? - Defensa contra las artes oscuras – dijeron a duo Malfoy y Pansi este todavía mirandola, pero esta vez a sus ojos con un tono sensual  
  
- Bien yo hablare con el profesor para que los deje salir a esa hora, me escucho señor Malfoy?  
  
- Si profesora – Malfoy recapacito y despues de que la profesora y el profesor Snape se retiraron Malfoy se dirigio a Harry y le dijo: - Esta vez no te resulto he Potter? – en la cara de Draco se dibujo una sonrisa y dio la media vuelta y miro a Cho y le dijo: - Mañana entonces? – Malfoy la miro esperando una respuesta y esta le dijo: - Bueno Malfoy se paro en frente de Pansi y le susurro -Gracias - y al pasar por el lado le tomo el lado izquierdo de su trasero y siguio su rumbo Pansi se puso colorada como un tomate y marcho en direccion norte del colegio, solo que- daban Harry y Cho, Harry miro a Cho y viceversa, Harry sintio que miles de mariposas le invadian su estomago y sintio que una gota atravesaba su frente, Cho se paro y se puso en frente de Harry, este pensaba darle un beso apasionadamente Cho se acerco aun mas y le dio una cachetada en su mejilla derecha, Harry percato el dolor despues de unos segundos, miro a Cho y le dijo: -Por que? - Y preguntas? CASI NOS DELATAS A MCGONAGALL Y PREGUNTAS QUE POR QUE TE PEGUÉ? ERES UN... Harry sintio que todas esas mariposas que abundabas en su estomago se transformaban en piedras que le pesaban mucho en su estomago, sentia que se desplomaba en el patio central, y hacia el ridiculo mientras pasaban estudiantes de Hogwarts de un lado hacia otro. Cho dio la media vuelta y se fue Harry se quedo en el patio central unos 3 minutos pensando que ya no podria conquistar a Cho, el dolor de la mejilla ya se habia retirado. Ya eran las 2 de la tarde y todos los alumnos del curso de Harry hacian su entrada al aula de "Cuidado de las cristuras mágicas" esa clase le tocaba con los alumnos de Hufflepuff, la profesora McGonagall hizo la entrada con un pergamino en la mano y se dirigio a la clase -Alumnos, les informo que esta clase ya no sera con Hagrid, ya que tuvo que ir a una junta en Escocia de "Cuidadores y amigos de bestias mágicas" , les informo que este ramo sera dirigido por su nuevo profesor, Danel Maiden que muy gentilmente se ofrecio para dirigir este ramo.  
  
Al instante entro en el aula un hombre con capa gris que le llegaba hasta los talones, su pelo era tan gris como su capa, sus ojos eran negros penetrantes llevaba una boina gris y sus botas eran negras, media un metro ochenta  
  
Buenas tardes estudiantes, como ya les dijo la profesora Minerva, mi nombre es Danel Maiden y provengo de Hogsmeade cerca de aqui. - Bueno profesor Maiden, me retiro que tenga un buen dia  
  
- Adios Minerva – la profesora se retiro y el silencio abundo en el aula bien, - comencemos saquen el libro 4 de "Encantamiento para todo tipo de criaturas mágicas" y practiquen el encantamiento 3 de la página 10 en 5 minutos les tomo la leccion, al que mejor haga el encantamiento tendra de rocompensa 15 punos para su casa bien comiencen!!!  
  
- Harry! Es el mismo encantamiento que practicamos, bueno practique en el patio central!  
  
- Mmm..- Harry en ese momento no tenia la cabeza en el aula, la tenia en le patio central a las dos de la tarde con Cho-Chang y Malfoy , todavia recordaba como Malfoy lo miraba...  
  
- Harry nos quedan 2 minutos y el profesor nos toma el examen!!! Vamos! Practica!!! -Si, si... -Bien alumnos el primero es...Hermione Granger!! – es verdad!!!! Hermione no estaba en el aula!!!! -En dónde podria estar? Hermione seria la ultima persona en el mundo que faltaria en todo el colegio!!!!!!!!!!!!!! – Ron no lo podia creer Hermione? Bueno seguimos ... eh Neville Longbottom!! – Neville se levantó de su pupitre y llevo a su rana la uso sobre su mano izquierda, apunto con su varita y dijo: "Ihirráptarus" al instante a la rana le comenzo a salir pelo en su lomo y escamas de dragon ruso en las patas, aumento su tamaño 3 veces y Neville la solto la rana se paro en 2 patas y comenzo a trepar por las paredes y lanzaba fuego todos los alumnos gritaron, pero ninguno se movio de su pupitre y el profesor saco su varita y grito: "Sepahoré delate!" la rana callo de inmediato de a pared y comenzo a arder en llamas, Neville quedo perplejo al ver que su rana se quemaba, pero despues de unos segundos aparecio un huevo negro -Bien Neville te dire que hiciste mal, en primer lugar el encantamiento no es "Ihirrápatus" ese es para personas, en segundo lugar era el encantamiento 3 no el 5, te debes haber confundido, estaba en la misma pagina y no te preocupes por Trevor el renacera de nuevo , bien recoge el huevo y llevatelo a tu pupitre en 3 dias más baña el huevo con pocion de hígado de rata, preguntale al profesor Snape cómo se hace ésa poción – Neville trago saliva, el profesor Snape era el profesor que menos le agradaba en Hogwarts  
  
– El siguiente es, veamos,...Farmali West – de inmediato de paro una niña de pelo castaño claro y ojos color miel, era de Hufflepuff, ella tenia una tortuga se paro en frente de la clase, puso su tortuga en la mano derecha y con la mano izquierda apunto a su tortuga y murmuo: "Ruci fróstreis!" un rayo verde salio de la varita de Fermali y le llego directo a la cabeza de la tortuga luego, se transformo en una tortuga indomable corria de un lado para otro y en la boca se le transformaron unos enormes dientes, que alcanzaron el pantalon de Ron  
  
-QUÍTATE TORTUGA ESTÚPIDA!!! PARA!!! –Ron estaba histerico con una tortuga furiosa en su pantalon, Farmali se acerco al lugar y grito: "Trómenis calesis!" una luz blanca salio como un rayo de la varita y le llego en la cabeza nuevamente a la tortuga, en un instante los dientes de la tortuga ya no existian y dejo de ser fiera, y volvio a ser la tortuga normal, Farmali la tomo con la mano derecha y se fue a su pupitre  
  
-Bravo! Bravo!...vieron lo que... hizo su compañera? Fue todo muy rapido pero el encantamiento fue preciso... primero tomo con la mano DERECHA a su criatura y con la mano IZQUIERDA lanzo su encantamiento... luego dijo las palabras correctas: "Ruci fróstreis" y luego para deshacer el encantamiento: "Trómenis calesis" ... es fenomenal! Bi..Bien ahora le toca a Harry Potter-Harry se quedo helado no habia practicado el encantamiento con Hedwin, tomo a su lechuza y trato de recordar lo que habia hecho Fermali tomo a su lechuza con la mano derecha y apunto con su varita a Hedwin y dijo: "Ruci fróstreis!" de inmediato de su varita salio el rayo verde y le llego a la cabeza de su lechuza, a esta se le pusieron los ojos rojos y las plumas negras, el color nieve de sus plumas desaparecio y unos dientes en forma de triangulo emergieron de su pico lo miró fijamente y se le tiro encima, Harry sentía que Hedwin le arrancaba un pedazo de su piel en la cara , la varita habia rodado hasta la mesa del profesor y trataba de alcanzarla, Hedwin le mordio el brazo Harry grito de dolor pero siguio tratando de alcanzar su varita, el curso estaba perplejo de lo que estaba pasando y algunos comenzaron a gritar de terror y ver que a Harry le salia sangre de la mejilla derecha de su cara, Harry tomó su varita y como si alguien le manejara el cuerpo apunto a la cabeza de Hedwin y dijo: "Trómenis calesis!" el rayo blanco alcanzo la cabeza del ave y cayo al suelo ardiendo en llamas , al cabo de un instante quedo ardiendo un huevo color gris al lado de Harry  
  
-Bravo! Bravo! Esta bien señor Potter? Se encuentra bien? Farmali llevelo de inmediato a enfermeria!!!!!!!!! – Harry recordo el dolor que tenia en la mejilla derecha de su cara Farmali lo levanto y salio con el del aula, llegaron a la enfermeria y Farmali lo sento en una cama desocupada - Vaya ave!!! – dijo la niña entornando sus ojos hacia la herida – te duele mucho? - Bastante – dijo Harry no sabia por que ya no le ardia la herida - Espera – Farmali saco su varita y murmuro – "Tornesdemil!" – "como por arte de magia" la herida se sano en un par de segundos – esto es mucho menos doloroso de lo que te pondra mi madre en la mejilla  
  
- Tu madre??!! – dijo Harry se quedo pasmado al escuchar eso – tu eres hija de la ...  
  
- Si – Farmali no estaba sorprendida de que Harry se sorprendiera – estoy acostumbrada a que la gente se asombre de que soy hija de la enfermera del colegio – Harry la miro, esos ojos miel lo devoraban segundo por segundo, Farmali se fijo en los ojos de Harry ese color azul profundo, Harry se acerco a Farmeli y esta a el sentian la respiracion uno al otro cerraron los ojos y sus labios estaban apunto de tocarse... les gusto?... ojalá que si ... porfa manden r/v!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! El proximo capitulo se viene heavy!!! Les hago? Un adelanto?... Harry tiene su primera relacion en todo sentido.. Que estén bien LYA SANAOFF 


End file.
